Life of Kaullo Zoldyck
by Melissa the kawaii yandere
Summary: The first born is Illumi. The second born is Milluki. The third born is Killua. The fourth born is Alluka. The fifth born is Kalluto. And the youngest? That's Kaullo (Pronounced as Ka-ullo) of course! He's an clumsy assassin who's talent is certainely not killing people! (Amazing cover image by is a flying cookie 22 :D)
1. Chapter 1

The five Zoldyck brothers shared a look before looking back at the baby who was in their mother's arms. " Father,can you repeat that please? " Illumi asked,his eyes not leaving the newborn who was staring at him.

" This baby is your new sibling : Kaullo," Silva repeated.

'Brown hair,green eyes,are you sure that he is a Zoldyck?' The youngest of the Zoldyck brothers thought as he stared blankly at the newborn who was staring back.

'I can't wait to play with him!' The second youngest thought as she smiled at the baby.

"Are you sure that he's not adopted?" The second oldest-nicknamed 'pig' by one of his younger brothers-asked bluntly.

Kaullo glared at him while that Kikyo got a tick mark."MILLUKI! How dare you ask that?! My baby is not adopted!" She screamed as she held the baby tighter to her.

'I feel bad for the baby,' The third born son, who had an obsession for chocolates, thought. "Can I hold him?" He asked.

"Of course you can, Killu!"

* * *

When Kikyo said that they had to take care of Kaullo, Milluki thought that she meant training him when he gets old enough and make sure that he doesn't die with the small amount of poison that he gets in his milk.

Getting woken up in the middle of the night by an angry maid who was holding his crying brother was NOT what he wanted.

The maid literally THREW Kaullo to him before walking away angrily.

Was it just him or did Kaullo start crying even louder when he saw who was holding him now?

* * *

Two hours.

Kaullo kept on crying for TWO hours.

Milluki couldn't take it anymore.

He carried Kaullo to Kalluto's room and knocked on the door.

" I'm one year old, I am way too young to take care of a crying baby." Was Kalluto's excuse.

He slammed the door shut.

'YOU AREN'T ABLE TO TAKE CARE OF A BABY BUT YOU ARE ABLE TO TALK PERFECTLY AT ONE YEAR OLD?!' Milluki thought.

There was no way that he would go to Alluka's room or Illumi's room, so he decided to go to the brat's room.

When he arrived at the albino haired brat's room and opened the door without knocking, he found out that the brat wasn't even sleeping! Instead of that he was playing video games on that stupid plasma tv of him!

" Can't you see that I'm busy?! Go away!"

Milluki scowled and placed the esmerald-eyed baby on Killua's bed before walking out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Killua gave Kaullo-who was now grinning at him-a deadpan look before looking back at the plasma tv and continuing playing his video game.'Weird baby….'

* * *

A/N: I read some HxH ff where the Zoldycks get a new female child and that's why I decided to write a ff where a male Oc gets born in the Zoldyck family.

Now that I think about it: There aren't much male Oc'ss in the HxH fandom, right? The most difficult part about writing this chapter was: How should I name my Oc? I should thank my friend for giving me the name Kaullo (Which gets prounounced as Ka-ullo btw). Kaullo may or may not make an appearance in my other HxH ff'Hitomi and Minami'. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

Note: This story will be mostly humor and obviously no pairings. (expect if I decide to put Hisok in this story and pair him up with Kaullo XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH expect Kaullo**

* * *

A certain brown haired toddler climbed out of his crib. He succeeded into leaving his room without Milluki-who was supposed to babysit him-noticing him. He crawled to a door and crawled inside.

No toys, no blue, no smell of the chocolate his brother loves so much. Nope ,this is defiantly not Killua's room. Curiosity got the best of him when he saw a red button on the nighttable. He knew that red buttons mostly meant trouble(He has been observing the action movies Killua watches),but for now he didn't care. He climbed on the bed and pressed on the red button…

Nothing happened. He tried it again and tilted his head to the side as the room became dark. It became black.

The light returned and there were now many pictures of Killua on the wall."Webe aw swaker iwn fis sfoemi?" He asked himself.( **Transalation: We have a stalker in this family?)**

His eyes turned to the door when it opened. A boy with shoulder-length black hair walked inside. His emotionless eyes met his green orbs. The words escaped his mouth as his face was still emotionless, "What are you doing here?" Kaullo didn't answer and stared pointedly at him.

The boy proceeded to look at the pictures on the wall before sighing. He walked to the nighttable and pressed on the red button. The pictures on the wall disappeared. While doing all of this, he was ignoring the toddler sitting on his bed.

"Waga!" The toddler reached his hand out and pulled at the black hair….. hard.

For the first time the boy made a facial expression : One of terrible annoyance. "Can you please stop pulling at my hair ?"

"Swaker!" Kaullo glared at him…. It looked more cute then angry though.( **Translation : Stalker!)**

"Are you angry about the pictures?"

"Swas!" Was the toddler's reply.( **Translation : Yes !)  
**

Illumi sighed. "Look, I don't even know what you're doing in this room, but can you please leave."

Kaullo was about to open his mouth to yell but his stomach made a loud rumbling noise. "Iwa frungry!"( **Translate : I'm hungry!)**

"I can hear that," Illumi deadpanned.

Kaullo puffed his cheeks as Illumi carried him In his arms and walked out of the rooms. "Oh believe me, I don't like this either. But I, and the other brothers too by the way, have to take care of you if our parents are not there." Illumi said.

Kaullo blinked, jostling slightly as Illumi moved him to rest more comfortably on his hip while his other hand pushed the door of the kitchen open. Illumi put Kaullo on the kitchen table before opening the fridge. "What do you want to eat?"

Kaullo just stared at him.

"I repeat, what do you want to eat?"

Kaullo felt small laughter bubbling as he felt that his older brother was starting to get annoyed. He he held his hand up. "Bwome wfi!"( **Translation : Come here.)**

It seemed that Illumi understood what he said, because he walked over to him. Kaullo took a hold of Illumi's cheek and pinched it."Bjou wawa nwot swo bwad!" **(Translation: You are not so bad.)**

"…"

"Bwoob bwawewe bjou lwike! Kwaullo bwill swufely lwike bwit !" ( **Translation :Cook whatever you like ! Kaullo will surely like it)** He grinned at him.

Illumi took a stool and stood on it while he rummaged through cupboards. "Since I have no idea how to make baby milk, I'm just going to make you pancakes." Even though that Illumi was an assassin, he wasn't trained how to make baby milk. He found the needed ingredients. His head turned towards the door as he heard it open.

"Aniki! I also want so pancakes!" The future heir puffed his cheeks. "You make pancakes for Kaullo,but not for me? How unfair!"

Illumi sighed. "Fine, fine. I will make pancakes for you too."

"Kiwu!" Kaullo yelled out happily. ( **Translation: Killua!)**

Killua grinned at the toddler. "Hi, Kaullo! Happy to see you too." He grabbed Kaullo and swung him around. The toddler screamed in glee.

Illumi decided to ignore the two and continue making the pancakes. He threw all the ingredients into a bowl and started stirring. Killua wanted a lot of pancakes, so he told Illumi to make more. Illumi was a bit surprised, but went on with it.

During his mother pregnancies, he had done this a lot. Maha didn't even know what cooking was, Zeno refused to cook and Silva wasn't even allowed to be near the kitchen(That was because he once almost burned down the kitchen when he was trying to make a omelet).

"Kiwu, fwiwer! fwiwer!" Kaullo screamed as Killua was throwing him in the air and then catching him again with ease.( **Translation: Killua, higher! Higher!)**

An invisible vein appeared on Illumi's forehead. It was almost impossible to concentrate with two screaming children close to him. Some minutes later, he was flipping the pancakes through the air onto a plate, causing Killua and Kaullo to stop their game to look at him with amazement and fascination.

He finished, presenting the food to his two younger brothers. Killua immediately started to eat while that Kaullo was staring at Illumi as if he was a nut.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen a pancake before?" He held one up in front of the toddler's face. Kaullo blinked. "Oh come on. Mom ate a lot of them during her pregnancy." Kaullo gaped at him. Illumi rubbed his forehead and sighed. "You're hopeless." Kaullo puffed his cheeks.

"Look Kaullo…" Killua picked up one of his plate. "Bite it like this." He took a big bite of his pancake. "You see?" He said through mouthful.

Kaullo nodded and grabbed a pancake, taking a really, really small bite.

"If you continue like that, it will take years before you finish it," Illumi deadpanned.

"Leave him." Killua scolded him. "You have to act nice to Kaullo! If you don't, I won't talk to you anymore!"

"….Fine. I'm sorry."

* * *

After _two hours_ Kaullo was finally done with eating his pancakes. Since it took so long, Killua fell asleep. Illumi sighed as he had to carried the two to his room. Kaullo and Killua snuggled up his chest. He would have preferred to sleep alone, but he supposed that one time wouldn't hurt.

* * *

The next morning the Zoldyck's were eating breakfast at the table. Kikyou placed Kaullo on her lap and tried to feed him is oatmeal. "Come on, Ullo…" She said. "Eat this. Do it for mommy, for me."

Kaullo shook his head as fast as he could and looked away. "Hmp."

Kikyou sighed and looked at her husband who was busy talking with Zeno. "Silva, Kaullo is starting to get anorexia."

Silva looked at her and then at Kaullo. "He probably doesn't want to eat his meal."

Kikyo sighed and turned back to Kaullo. "What do you want to eat, Ullo?"

Kaullo smiled at her. "Pa-Pa…"

"OH MY GOSH!" Kikyou screamed, almost blasting off everyone's eardrums. "SILVA COME OVER HERE! HE'S GOING TO SAY PAPA!"

Silva walked over and stared at his son. Everybody was silent, waiting for Kaullo to say that special word.

"Pft-I can't even…" Killua tried his best not to laugh. He knew all too well what Kaullo was going to say.

"Come on, Ullo, say it!" Kikyo encouraged the youngest son.

"Pa-Pancake!"

Killua fell off his chair and started laughing.

The rest of the family stayed silent, just staring at Kaullo.

"W-What?"

"Pancake!" Kaullo looked really confident and he pointed at Illumi. "Pancake!" He reached out for Illumi, who was suddenly really interested in his poisoned food, behind him Killua was sitting against the wall, still laughing.

Kikyou sweat-dropped. "I don't understand."

"He wants pancakes, I don't see a problem." Silva shrugged and went back to talking with Zeno.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't expect this story to get 3 reviews at the first chapter :D Thanks!**

 **Also thanks for the people who fav and followed this**

 **Answer to Ema: Thanks ;) And yeah, I changed my mind.**

 **Kaullo will also appear in my other ff**

 **Answer to Nikooeu6E: Thank you :D**

 **Answer to Anna386: Yup,I decided to use him in my other ff.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kaullo may look like an angel, but he is really just a brat. He painted a sun in the wall of his father's room(his parents slept in different rooms), tied Zeno's ankles together when he wasn't looking, tried to eat Kikyou's bra, braided Illumi's hair when he was asleep, broke Milluki's anime figurines, ate Killua's chocolates, hide Alluka's panda plushy under his bed and stole Kalluto's kimono. And he did all of this during his toddler years. Yes, Kaullo is a brat.

"So…." Illumi stared at the toddler who was smiling at him. "I suppose that you are the person who made that huge paint mark in the wall?"

"Bwaybie…" Kaullo responded.( **Translation :Maybe)**

Illumi continued staring at him blankly. "From all the Zoldyck brothers, you are probably the most annoying. I'm going to bring you back to your room, no way that you're sleeping with me after what you did."

Kaullo whined as he got put back in his crib when they reached his room. "Pancake!"

Illumi halted and turned around, an invisible vein on his face. "My name is Illumi, not pancake."

"Pancake!" Kaullo reached out for him. "Pancake!"

"Good night Kaullo." Illumi left his room.

Kaullo stared at the closed door for a few minutes and then puffed his cheeks. "Bwow frude!"( **Translation: How rude!)** He climbed out of his crib. Did Pancake really think that he wasn't able to get out of his crib himself?

He crawled into the hallways until he reached another door. He knocked on the door. The person who opened it was Kalluto."What are you doing here ?" It seemed that Kalluto was still pissed off because he stole his clothes-more than one time.

Kaullo opened his arms wide. "Kwallu!"( **Translation: Kallu!)**

"Kwallu?"

"Kwallu!" Kaullo smiled at him. "Bway! Bway!"( **Translation: Play! Play!)**

It took a while before that Kalluto bend down and carried the toddler inside his room. He then put him down on the bed. "Then what do you want to play?"

"Pwapew thwingy!" Kaullo exclaimed excitedly.( **Translation: Paper thingy!)**

Kalluto got a tick mark. "Paper thingy? Did you just call it paper thingy? It's not just a thingy."

"…..Oh?" Kaullo was confused. Why was Kwallu so mad? He didn't do anything wrong, right? Unstead he suggested playing Kwallu's favorite game. He mostly saw Kwallu making figures with paper, so he guessed that it was his favorite game.

Kalluto sighed as he saw the confused look on the smaller boy's face. "It's called origami. I make paper dolls out of paper, you understand?"

Kaullo nodded slowly.

* * *

Kalluto taught him how to make origami but either Kaullo didn't listen and was spacing off or he just didn't understand ; it was probably a bit of both.

Kaullo stuck out his under lip as he looked at the red crumbled paper ball in his hands, it was supposed to be a 'rose'. He obviously failed.

"Don't look like that." After a while off hesitation Kalluto lowered his hand and petted Kaullo's head. "I wasn't that good either when I started. It was grandmother who taught me a couple of months ago."

Beside the older boy were two origami bunnies. One made in light blue, the other in green. Kaullo held out his 'rose'."Bwow fyou!"( **Translation : For you!)**

Kalluto stared at it blankly before accepting it. "Thanks…"He said it so softly that Kaullo probably wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't sitting so close to him. "You can have this one then…"He gave the little green bunny to Kaullo.

"Awiwato!" Kaullo leaned forward. ( **Translation: Arigatou!)**

 _ **Chuuu!**_

And gave Kalluto a kiss on the cheek. Kalluto looked shocked, but Kaullo just grinned. He always kissed the people he loved the most on the cheek. Now Kalluto was on his list of the people he cared the most for. The door opened and Killua smiled as he saw Kaullo sitting on the bed. "Ah, it's good that I've found you! Mom is throwing an tantrum because you're not in your crib anymore-Uwaah!" Killua looked clearly impressed as he looked at the blue origami bunny that was beside Kalluto.

He walked over and picked the little blue bunny up. "This looks really cool, Kallu." Killua said it nonchalantly, but Kalluto still felt extremely happy.

He looked down. "Thanks onii-sama….You can h-have it if you want…"

"Really? Okay." Killua pocketed the little cat away and then carried Kaullo in his arms. "Let's go Kaullo, before that mom really turns insane."

Just as he walked out of the door he turned and met Kalluto's stare. He smirked and gave a small wave while that Kaullo yelled, "Bwee bjou bwater Kwallu!"( **Translation: See you later Kallu!)**

Kalluto was too shocked and wasn't quick enough to wave back. Slowly, a small smile made it's way to his lips. Killua noticed him, perhaps he should thank Kaullo. If the toddler didn't come knocking on his door, then Killua wouldn't have come to his room.

"Thanks Kaullo…" He muttered.

* * *

 **Note: That red crumbled ball is still in Kalluto's room and Killua and Kaullo still have those little bunnies ^^**

 **Answer to Nikooru6E : Thanks.**

 **It's fun to write about a toddler spouting out nonsense :D  
**

 **And I'm happy that you like the way Illumi is acting.**

 **I was scared that I made him a bit OOC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH, if I did I would kidnap Killua and elope with him to the other side of the world ^^ Damn…..Why aren't you mine Killu?! Togashi, since you're the owner of Killua, you better take good care of him !**

* * *

Killua was sitting on a tree branch and was watching his two younger siblings underneath him playing. He was trying to read but couldn't really concentrate because he had to make sure that they didn't get too far away, the forest was big after all. Under the tree was leaning Canary, the female butler apprentice. She had the task to make sure to stop intruders and she was looking as well at Kaullo and Alluka.

"KYAAAA!" Killua was startled when he heard Kaullo screaming. He jumped down from the tree branch and ran towards his siblings.

"Kaulllo, what's wrong?" He asked.

The cross dressing boy stood up and turned around to face him, revealing his teary eyes. "O-Oniisan, monster! Kaullo is scared!" He ran towards Killua and threw himself in his arms.

Killua looked at Alluka-No Nanika-and sighed. "Listen Kaullo, that's not a monster," He said as he absentmindedly stroked Kaullo's braided hair.

Kaullo sniffed and looked up. "No monster?"

Killua shook his head. "That's Nanika." Kaullo blinked and looked at him confused. "She is really nice, you shouldn't be scared of her."

"But Nanika ate Alluka!"

Killua smiled. "No she didn't, Alluka is now asleep." Killua decided to explain Kaullo about Alluka's power. When he was done Kaullo looked at him with wide eyes before looking back at Nanika. Kaullo took a step towards Nanika before looking at Killua, who nodded at him. Kaullo kneeled down in front of Nanika. "H-Hi Nanika. Sorry that Kaullo called you a monster," He apologized.

Nanika smiled. "Kay! Nanika is not mad!"

Kaullo smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too!" Nanika smiled as well. They gave each other a friendly hug. Killua sighed in relief.

"Kaullo, you should not tell anyone this!" Killua told him seriously.

Kaullo blinked as he saw the serious look on his brother's face but still nodded. "Kaullo understands."

Nanika turned to Canary and was about to say something to her.

"Okay, we're playing now," Killua said quickly. "Come on Nanika, Kaullo." He successfully distracted Canary, if only a little.

"Okay, Killua catch Kaullo for me, please?" Nanika asked, using her power on Killua and away from the poor girl.

"Sure." Killua smiled at her kindly before turning to Canary. "Canary, please don't tell anyone what you saw. Thanks." He ran off to find his sister.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU CAN'T LOCK ALLUKA UP! SHE'S MY SISTER!" Killua shouted angrily. He just found out that his parents somehow found out about Alluka's power and tested her, trying to see the limits off her power, killing many servants by doing this. Kaullo was crying as he was clinging to Killua's arm.

"Of course we can do that. Alluka is not able to control his power right now. We don't know what he can do in the future." Kikyo said. "There's a change that he can destroy our family, we can't let that happen. Do you understand?"

Kaullo looked at his mother confused. Wasn't Alluka a girl? "Then we just have to teach her! Not lock her up!" Killua argued.

"Kil!" Kikyo screeched. "You will obey me! Stop acting like a brat!"

Kaullo shivered when he felt Killua's angry aura as he glared at their mother. The older boy threw one last glance at the locked steel door and swore to himself that he would become strong enough to protect his little sisters. He grabbed Kaullo's hand and walked out of the room angrily.

"Oniisan…." Kaullo hesitantly grabbed Killua's sleeve. "Is it Kaullo's fault that Alluka is getting locked up?"

Killua looked down at him. "Of course it isn't Kaullo." He placed his hands on Kaullo's shoulders. "It's our parents fault, not yours."

Kaullo looked up at him sadly. "Gomenasai… It would have been better if Kaullo was locked up instead of Alluka. Kaullo is completely useless. Kaullo can't run as fast as you or fight…." He apologized.

Killua didn't answer and wrapped his arms around Kaullo."You're not useless. And we will visit Alluka sometime," he whispered.

Kaullo wrapped his arms around his necks. "Love you."

"Love you too," Killua answered back. He frowned when he realized that Kaullo's training would soon start and that he hasn't said anything yet. He secretly hoped that he wouldn't get trained like Alluka but he got the feeling that he would and he had no idea how to tell Kaullo this. He frowned darkly.

* * *

Kaullo stared in front of himself as Elilou was braiding his hair in a braid. "What's wrong Kaullo-sama?" She asked.

Kaullo sighed. "Kaullo has been wondering why everything is so weird here."

"Weird?"

"Why does Kaullo's food have such a weird taste? Even Oniisan has been complaining about the food taste. And then there is the fact that Kaullo's barely sees mother, father and my other brothers during daytime. They're always out of the house, just what kind of work do they do? And why is Kaullo not doing the same thing as them? Kaullo doesn't want to be left out!"

"Oh believe me, you will start soon." Elilou tied the end of Kaullo's braid with a green ribbon. She sighed as she kind of felt bad for Kaullo. His training would soon start and the innocent boy didn't even know that his family was a family of famous assassins. "What do you want to wear, Kaullo-sama?"

The boy shrugged. "As long as it's a dress or kimono it's alright. After all, mother seems really serious about Kaullo dressing and acting like a girl."

"And what about you?" Elilou rummaged through his closet and took out a light green kimono. "Do you like wearing girl clothes even though you're a boy?"

"Kaullo doesn't know. Kaullo just has to do like mother wants. Because if Kaullo listens, mother will be happy. And Kaullo wants mother to be happy," Kaullo answered innocently.

Elilou sighed. She didn't like the fact that Kaullo's mother was brainwashing him. He might become like Illumi and Kalluto and there was nothing she could do. After all, she was just his personal servant. Her task was to take care of him, nothing else.

Someane knocked on the door. "You can enter," she answered.

The door opened and Kalluto walked inside. Kaullo, who loved all of his siblings(Even Milluki), said his name happily and wrapped his arms around his older brother. Kalluto, who already has been quite used to Kaullo's ways of showing affection, said, "Aniki is waiting for you.. He wants to learn you something."

Kaullo tilted his head. "He does?"

"Yes."

"Kay!" Kaullo gave Kalluto a peck on the cheek. "Bye, bye Kallu-nii!" He skidded out of the room with a smile on his face. He walked into another hallway and saw his eldest brother leaning against a wall."Aniki, you called Kaullo?" He asked.

Illumi opened his eyes and turned to face him. "It's time for your first training."

"Training? What kind of training?" Kaullo was really confused. Did his family have training to do their work good? If that was the case, he would do his best. He wondered what kind of training it was though.

Illumi picked him up and started walking into another direction. They walked into hallways that Kaullo has never seen. The boy blinked as Illumi stopped in front of a door. "We're here," He said.

"Where?" Kaullo asked.

* * *

When Killua entered Alluka's room and saw that Kaullo was at the other side of the room kneeling down in a corner, he immediately knew that something was wrong. Alluka was standing in the middle of the room, looking at Kaullo worriedly. Normally she would turn around if she heard the door open and hug him if she knew that it was him. But today she didn't even look up.

"Alluka? Kaullo?" He asked, confusion in his voice.

"Oniisan…." Alluka turned to face him. "There is something wrong with neesan, she has been ignoring me for a while and has been sitting there without moving."

"Let me talk with her." Killua walked up towards Kaullo and kneeled down in front of him. He gently placed his hand on Kaullo's shoulder. "Kaullo, what's wrong?"

"Go away…." Kaullo's voice was cold and there was no hint of the usual happiness that his voice possessed. "Kaullo wants you to go away."

Killua didn't give up though. "Kaullo, if there is something, then just-"

"GO AWAY! LEAVE KAULLO ALONE!" Kaullo screamed, still looking at the wall. Killua was so surprised by his outburst that he let go of Kaullo's shoulder and landed on his butt on the ground.

"Kaullo? What's wrong?" He asked.

He saw that Kaullo was shaking. And then the boy started to sob uncontrollably. Killua and Alluka shared a look before looking back at the crying boy. Killua didn't like seeing his sister like this. The Kaullo he knew was always smiling and only cried when it was time to sleep. The only logical reason she would cry like this was if she-No…

"Kaullo, did you have your first day of training?" He asked hesitantly.

It was silent for a while before that Kaullo turned around and nodded. He turned back around and continued crying. "Kaullo wants you to go away," He said.

"No, I'm staying here." Killua sat down behind him in indian style. "I'm sorry you had to go through training today, Kaullo. I can't promise you that it will stop, because it won't, but I can promise you that we can go through this together." He said. He reached his hand out, wanting to pet Kaullo's head like he always did when the boy was sad, but Kaullo yelped and shielded away from his touch. Not from anger, but from fear.

"S-Stay away…You're like them! Kaullo doesn't trust you! Because if Kaullo trusts you, you will hurt him like mother and father!"

"I would never hurt you Kaullo. The reason why I didn't warn you was because I hoped you wouldn't get any training. I was hoping that you wouldn't get trained just like Alluka. Not locking you up but not training you either. I know that it was stupid, I'm sorry."

"You should have told me!" Kaullo said angrily. "Hate you."

"…."

Kaullo slowly turned around and saw that his older brother was looking down, his bangs hiding his eyes. "Gomenasai Kaullo…." He muttered. "I'm a bad brother…." Killua started shaking and tears were streaming down his face. "I should have been a better brother. Gomenasai."

Kaullo sat down on his lap and reached out and wiped away the forming tears in Killua's eyes. "You're maybe not perfect, but for me you are the best big brother in the whole world!" Killua looked at him with teary eyes. "Kaullo loves Oniisan this much!" Kaullo spread his arms wide. He wrapped his arms around his brother. "I never meant to make you cry. Gomenasai."

"It's not your fault," Killua wrapped his arms around Kaullo. "Let's just forgive each other and deal with this together, kay?"

Kaullo sniffled before that he spoke, "H-Hai…" He hesitated before that he said his catch phrase, "Love you."

Killua smiled. "Love you too."

Kaullo rested his head on Killua's chest and as Killua rubbed his back, it wasn't so surprising that he fell asleep a few seconds later. Killua turned around so that his back was against the wall and motioned Alluka to come over. The girl grinned and cuddled up against him.

After a while Killua woke up because it was time for him and Kaullo to leave. "Oniisan, come back as soon as you can okay ?" Alluka whispered, careful not to wake up Kaullo.

He nodded. "Sorry that we couldn't play together this time," He apologized.

Alluka smiled and shook her head. "It's alright." She looked at Kaullo. "Neesan needed you today."

Killua stood up, carrying Kaullo princess style and said goodbye to Alluka. He carried Kaullo back to his room, planning to sleep together with his sister today. He looked down at his younger sibling and sighed. He could only be there for his sibling as moral support, and he hoped that it would be enough.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, I have rewritten this chapter 2 times because I didn't like it. Besides, are you surprised that Kaullo is transgendered ? Or did you kind of expect it already ? Let me hear your thoughts.** **Killua will refer to Kaullo as a girl.**

 **And I will refer to Alluka as a girl,because I refuse to believe that she's a boy*stucks tongue out*So if anyone dares to tell me 'No! Alluka is a boy!' I will get pissed. Also, as you see I have introduced a new Oc. Her name is Elilou and she is Kaullo's personal maid. She will appear in the next chapters. Totally off topic : I was listening to 'Love like woe' by the Ready Sets. I don't care if that song isn't new anymore, it's one of my favorite songs. Did you already hear it? ^^**

 **Also for those who are wondering how Kaullo looks like : He has light brown hair that reaches his back(He had to make it grow long because Kikyou wanted too, btw is it Kikyo or Kikyou ? I'm confused) he mostly wears it in a braid with a green ribbon at the end(I think that you already guessed that green is his favorite color XD) .And he wears a light-green kimono decorated with yellow flowers. I am still busy thinking about what kind of Nen type I should give him. Any ideas?**

 **Ok,sorry for my rambling(I just love writing so much ^^).**

 **Answer to Guest : We all want that,trust me.I was frustrated when during the Zoldyck arc Killua just walked past Kalluto without even looking at him.**

 **And when he returned home to get Alluka,he could at least have taken Kalluto with him*sob* Defiantly some KilluaxKalluto moments in this fic(I mean sibling fluff of course O_o)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kaullo bend down and touched his toes. He repeated this five times. Today was his first assassination mission, he was a bit nervous. What if he failed? What if his target would be able to escape? And what if he died? Honestly he didn't like the idea of killing someone, but he said nothing about it. Going against his family would lead to a horrible punishment. Something he preferred not to have. Torture training was already enough for him.

Before his mission, Elilou tied his hair in a side ponytail and dressed him in a long-sleeved light green shirt and a frilly blue skirt along with black boots. The maid smiled at her master and patted his head. "Try not to get hurt." she told him.

His lips curled into a smile. "Don't worry Lou-san, Kaullo won't get hurt," He reassured her.

His father, who strangely would go with him to his first kill instead of Illumi, allowed him to say goodbye to Kalluto and Alluka. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to say goodbye to Killua. When he asked why, he was told that Illumi was giving the boy extra training and that he would probably distract Killua if he was there. ' _Aw, I really wanted to say goodbye to Oniisan,'_ Kaullo thought disappointedly.

"Your target." Silva started with his usual monotone-like voice. "Your target is Harukio Haziki. He has two bodyguards: Blood and Midnight." Kaullo noted that if the bodyguards had names like that, that they would be really strong. "Midnight is able to use _Nen,_ but he's an amateur. Even so, it would be wise if you don't fight him."

Kaullo nodded. He just started his _Nen_ training a month ago and he still had some trouble with mastering the basics. Engaging into a battle with someone who was already experienced in using _Nen_ would be stupid.

"I'm waiting here for your return," Silva finished.

"Hai, father." Kaullo said and left when the limousine his target rode arrived. He bit his lip and walked into the hotel his target would be in. ' _It would be smart to memorize all possible escape routes before killing that man,'_ He thought.

The lady behind the counter noticed him and asked, "May I help you, little girl?"

Kaullo looked up and tried to smile as cute as possible. "Mommy and daddy …." He wiped away fake tears from his eyes. "They told me to stay in my room….But I forgot where the room is…"

When the woman gave him a sympathetic look, Kaullo felt lower than dirt. **Killers** **don't feel guilty** _,_ **focus Kaullo!**

"Aw, poor thing. Can you tell me your name and who your parents are, sweetheart?" the woman asked. She moved to kneel beside him and smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry, I help you. Don't cry." She wiped the tears streaming down his face away.

 _I feel bad for lying at her._ **Focus on the mission!** Kaullo smiled brightly at the woman, it was a fake smile of course. "Arigato, oneesan! Mommy's name is Lydia and daddy's name is….Ano… David!" He then placed a finger on his lips, thinking for a fake name. "My name is Lulu…."

Thanks to the little research Milluki did for him, Kaullo memorized all the inhabitants of this hotel. Kaullo silently thanked his older brother.

"Lulu? Aw, even your name is adorable. I'm Mai, nice to meet you, sweetie." Mai said.

Kaullo didn't like the fact that she called him 'sweetie'. Kikyou already called him like that (Or she would call him Ullo) and that was more than enough for him. He smiled nonetheless and said, "You too, Mai-neesan."

"Should I check which room number you're in?"

Kaullo nodded. Mai went back to stand behind the counter and typed some stuff on the computer. After a while, she smiled and said, "Found it. Your room is room number 402 on the fifth floor. I'll ask someone to bring you there, alright?"

Kaullo didn't answer and instead, stared at his target who walked by with his two bodyguards. He wondered how hard it would be to kill him…

After waiting for five(boring) minutes , his escort came and bought him to "his parents" room. Kaullo begged the man if they could use the stairs instead of the elevator, and after a long time of begging and batting his eyelashes cutely the man gave in and they walked to the stairs. Kaullo knocked the man unconscious and hide his body. "Gomenasai," He apologized. "But I have a mission that I have to do."

The emerald-eyed boy went to the fourth floor and ran to his target's room and sneaked inside. He easily found a place he could use to hide and activated his _Zetsu._ ' _I hope it won't take too long. I can only maintain my Zetsu for fifteen minutes… Hm, I need a lot more training.'_ Lucky for him, his target arrived two minutes later. His two bodyguards blocked the door, standing outside.

Her target sat down and started reading a book. Kaullo silently walked over to him and grabbed his throat firmly. His target make a choking sound but Kaullo ignored it and started choking his target. "Geez." He said in a whisper when his target was still alive and struggling to get some air. "Can't you just die? That would make things a lot easier. Look, Kaullo doesn't have anything against you, Kaullo is just doing her job." The veins on his hands became visible as he made his hold stronger. The poor man died soon. Kaullo stood up and wiped his hands. "Gomenasai," He apologized to the corpse.

He made his way to the window and opened it. His father saw him and asked him in a whisper, "Did you succeed?"

"Yeah." He jumped out of the window and landed on the street below, next to Silva.

The journey back home was long, mostly because they were walking. Silva persisted that they walked home instead of using any method of transporting. Kaullo's feet were aching when he made his way back to his room when he finally arrived. He only put one foot in the room as Elilou glomped him in a hug. "Kaullo-sama, I'm so glad that you're alright," she said.

He sweat-dropped. "Yeah Kaullo is alright, it's not as if Kaullo would die."

"Even so, I was so worried about you!" There were now anime tears streaming down her face. "Don't ever bring your life in danger, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you!" She buried her face in her hands and continued crying. Kaullo sighed.

(*O*O*O)

After that day, Kaullo had missions every day. He thought that it was a bit suspicious that he wasn't allowed to see his beloved oniisan, but decided to keep his mouth shut. But it became even more suspicious when he didn't interact with Killua for _two_ year. Even though that they lived in the same place, it was hard to see each other. He didn't know if his father did it on purpose, but Silva send him on missions which would take a long time to finish and he would only come back at night. There were also a few times where he was out of the estate for almost a week. During that time, he couldn't stop thinking about his siblings.

' _This is REALLY suspicous.'_

(*O*O*O)

Two years later Kaullo tiptoed to Killua's room(He found, _finally,_ the right moment to visit Killua. He tried many times, but either Illumi or Kikyou would catch him and bring him back to his room which was really annoying.) and knocked on the door. Hm, no answer. He opened the door and saw that Killua was sleeping. He laid down next to him. "Onii-san?" he asked in a whisper.

In reply, Killua whimpered and moved closer to him, laying his head on his chest. "Onii-san, you must be really hurt…." Kaullo muttered. He brushed his hand through his silver locks and sighed. He knew that this would work well, seeing as Killua did this to soothe him, Alluka and even Kalluto. Killua's expression of pain eased a bit. He slept a bit more soundly beside him, making Kaullo sigh in relief. Not until Killua slept more peaceful did Kaullo fall asleep.

(*O*O*O)

When it was morning, Kaullo was forced to go train with Illumi. "I come back as soon as possible, onii-san…" He said. He kissed Killua on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Knowing where he had to go, he walked to a metal door. As he opened the door he shuddered at the unpleasant feeling hitting him. The room was dark and he had trouble seeing.

"You're now old enough for electricity training. You will come here every Saturday and Sunday." Illumi said.

"Electrity training?" Kaullo asked." Is that what Onii-san has been up to for those two years?"

"Yes." Illumi nodded. "And now it's your turn."

"T-That's really nice, Illu-nii, but Kaullo passes!" Kaullo wanted to run out of the room, but Illumi grabbed him by his collar and carried him inside the room, ignoring his cries for help.

He set him down inside the room and gestured to things that Kaullo thought were cups and chains, which they weren't. Kaullo trembled, not able to make a single sound out of fear.

"Kaullo."

"N-No…." Kaullo gripped his short tightly and continued looking down, tears in the corner of his eyes. "K-Kaullo doesn't want to be here… L-Let me go back to Onii-san…Onegai…."

Illumi kneeled down in front of him and lifted his chin so that he would look at him. Kaullo shivered as he looked into the black, emotionless, eyes of his eldest brother. Since when was his brother so scary? "This is training. All Zoldycks went through this, you're no exception. Now it's your turn."

"Why?" Tears were streaming down his cheeks." Kaullo doesn't want to! Why does she have to do it if she doesn't want to? Can't she decide on her own?!" He shouted.

"It's to become stronger. So stop whining and do like I tell you." Was Illumi's reply.

With teary eyes, Kaullo walked to the handcuffs and put the metal cuffs on. Kaullo gulped as he felt his body hovering above the ground. And as he saw Illumi walking to the control panel he screamed bloody murder. "NOOOO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" He started pulling at the handcuffs, desperately trying to break free.

Illumi turned the control panel on. A second later Kaullo got electrified. He didn't bother to keep himself from screaming and screamed loudly, he was sure that if the room wasn't soundproof everyone would hear him even at the other side of the mansion. The electricity continued washing over his small form as he continued trying to break free. Illumi didn't make a sound as he watched his brother's torture. _At moments like this I wish that I could die…_ Kaullo closed his eyes and fainted a few minutes later. Illumi crossed his arms and stared at his brother pointedly.

(O*O*O)

"No! Onii-san, don't you dare to leave!" Kaullo desperately ran after his oniisan, Killua. Killua sighed and turned around to face him. Kaullo hugged Killua's arm tightly, sobbing. Killua's eyes softened and he pulled his younger sibling closer, hugging him.

"I can't take you with me, I'm sorry…. I have to do this alone. But I come back one day and then we leave together, okay?" He ran his hand along Kaullo's long wavy light brown hair. Today, the boy decided to keep his hair loose. "Who would take care of Alluka and Kalluto if you left too?"

"I can't protect Allluka and Kalluto alone…. You know that I'm not strong enough to fight against Illumi and our parents."

"You do fine." Killua kissed his forehead. "I come back. I promise." Kaullo gasped when Killua disappeared so quickly that he still felt his arms around him. He heard him close the door somewhere else.

"Oniisan…." Kaullo looked at the floor. "You left me…"

He shivered when he heard footsteps behind him, approaching him. "Kaullo, it's time to train," Illumi said. Kaullo wiped his tears away and turned around to face him and nodded.

Kikyou appeared next to Illumi and said, "Illumi, I want you to bring Killua back home. I can't allow my son to wander around without me knowing where he is. He should be here training." Illumi nodded and disappeared.

"Sweetie, come with me. Today, I'm going to train you." Kikyou said gently. Kaullo almost wanted to puke because of the sickening sweet tone her voice had. He didn't want to train anyway, he wanted to go with Killua.

When Kaullo didn't answer, Kikyou grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her to the training room. Kaullo felt like emptiness around him was swallowing him as he fought back the tears.' _Oniisan… Come back quickly please….'_

* * *

 **Answer to Nikooru6E: I want that too! ^^**

 **Oh yeah for the person who asked me to write a story for her/him : Your FeiKallu story is being worked on!(Started working on it yesterday)**

 **Answer to 1Silverheart1: A Specialist? Interesting! And making him control blood would be awesome :D You know what? That will be his Nen type^^ Tx for the idea.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was supossed to post this on July 7...**

 **Just pretend that in the story it's July 7, kay?**

 **Let's play a game: Try not to laugh or grin while reading this. You're not even allowed to have a small smile on your face.**

 **If you win, you get a cookie *holds up cookie***

 **If I win, I want a hug (Sorry, I'm weird)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Illumi raised an eyebrow when the call was answered before that he heard the first ring. ' _What the hell? Does Kaullo hold his phone all day with his finger on the answer button?'_

"Illu-nii? Oniisan is coming home? Is he? Is he? Yes or no? Hey, can you hear me! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Jeez! If he isn't I hang up now, you hear me?"

Illumi clicked his tongue in annoyance at his brother's rudeness. And the fact that he got called 'Illu-nii' while that Killua got called 'Oniisan' also bothered him a bit.

As if sensing his annoyance, Kaullo's tone became more polite. "A-N-I-K-I, what is it?"

He sighed. "He's coming home. Now."

Illumi guessed- from the way he was laughing freely and the sound of the crows as they flew off- that he was in the forest around their house.

He walked in the briefing room. He had to convince a group of weak Hunters that he wasn't behind the death of a certain old man.

(*O*O*O)

Kalluto covered his mouth with the sleeve of his kimono. "Sorry, I suck at cooking."

Kaullo pouted. "Then, what should we do?"

"Perhaps ask Elilou?"

"Yeah, you're right. Kallu-nii, you're so smart!" Kaullo kissed Kalluto's cheek.

"Are you going to continue doing that?"

"Of course~ Kallu-nii's cheeks are so soft!" To prove his point, Kaullo poked his older brother's cheek before giggling and walking away.

(*O*O*O)

"KAULLO-SAMA! DON'T EAT IT!" Elilou shouted at the boy who was about to eat the cake.

Kaullo wailed loudly. "DEMO! I want to taste it, the cake has to be perfect, you know?!" He said/screamed.

The two were so busy arguing that they didn't notice Killua opening the door and walking inside together with Kalluto. "Kaullo…"

Kaullo immediately stopped talking and stared at him nonchalantly with his piercing green eyes. He blinked, batting his long lashes at him. He faced him. At the time, Killua was already inside.

' _This boy talking to me….'_

"Hi Kaullo."

' _Is it really….'_

Kaullo continued staring at him with a blank look on his face.

' _Yeah…Yes! Yes! Yes! He came back!'_

Killua stared at him, and he stared back, and they stared and stared and stared and stare-

' _My-'_

"ONII-TAN!"

' _Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!'_

He practically screamed at his older brother . Doing so, she threw the cake in the air and Kalluto quickly caught it. He ran to him and hugged him tight. "Onii-tan, Oniitan, Onii-tan!" He continued mumbling as he rubbed his cheek against his. "Kaullo is so happy to see his Onii-tan again! Where have you been?"

"I attended the Hunter exam." He mumbled as he stroked his hair.

Kaullo closed his eyes and curved like a happy cat. "How did Illu-nii manage to get you back?"

There was some silence.

"He… He forced me to return. He said that he would kill my friends," he murmured.

"He fooled you… Right?" Killua nodded. "That's Illu-nii for you! He'll never kill unless he's paid!" He told him. He didn't answer.

"Ne, ne, Onii-tan, you are now thirteen, ne?"

"Ah yeah."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He hugged him tighter before letting go of him and then turned to Kalluto who was now holding the cake. "We made a cake for you….With the help of Lou-san of course!"

Elilou bowed dutifully.

Killua sweatdropped. "How did you know that I would return today?"

Kaullo held up a finger. "Because I know it!"

"Oh, okay then…"

"Killua-sama, please follow me." Elilou led him to the dining room. The cake was served to him in a decorative manner. Killua giggled and happily took a bite.

"Sooo…." Kaullo and Kalluto sat down next to him. "How is it?"

"Good, you three did a good job." Killua cut the cake in four pieces. "Let's eat it together, that would be more fun."

"Ah no, Killua-sama." Elilou waved her hands frantically. "You don't need to share it with me! I'm merely a servant who has to serve you and your siblings, so-"

"Elilou, shut up and eat. That's an order." Killua deadpanned at her.

They all laughed. This was one of the reasons he wanted to go back home. To meet his siblings and Elilou and talk with them.

"Onii-sama, how was the Hunter exam?" Kalluto suddenly asked.

"Yeah, Kaullo wants to know too! Did you make any friends? And…" Kaullo smiled mischievously. "A girlfriend?"

' _I bet that Oniisan met his fated person!'_

"Mm…No more shoujo mangas ." Killua said dryly.

' _Yes! I was right! He's blushing!'_

"But Kaullo wants to know! Her Onii-tan falling in love and having a girlfriend, that would be so cool!" Kaullo said with stars in her eyes. "And then Onii-tan and his girlfriend will have many kids and Kaullo will become auntie, yay!"

"Seriously no more mangas for you!" Killua yelled with his cheeks a bit pink.

' _I wonder if I ever get to meet her…'_

Kaullo blinked before grinning widely. "Ah~ Since Onii-tan already met his fated person, Kaullo must also meet hers! Oh, oh, I know! I will be the next Zoldyck to go take the Hunter exam and meet my fated person! Kallu-nee will join me!"

"Uh…"

Killua's eye twitched. 'Kaullo falling in love? Nope, nope, nope, that won't happen as long that I'm alive!(A/N: Brother complex :/) If anyone ever managed to catch Kaullo's interest, I would kill that bastard!'

Elilou burst out laughing, Kalluto smiled a bit and Kaullo puffed his cheeks. Killua blinked. "Whoops, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did!" Kaullo said angrily. "Jeez! Thanks to Onii-tan Kaullo will never meet her fated person!"

' _Onii-tan so mean….'_

Killua gave him a catlike smirk. "Hell yeah you won't."

' _So mean… But whatever, I'm already happy that I have Onii-tan by my side!'_

Kaullo calmed down and said, "You know. A week after you left, I tried to do the same as you."

"What did you do?" Killua asked curiously.

"Well…"

 _"Goodnight Kaullo-sama." Elilou said as she tucked the young girl in._

 _"Good night, Lou-san." Kaullo said._

 _He giggled silently as Elilou walked out of the room. He sat up and walked towards the door. He was wearing a simple green nightdress and his hair was loose and lightly touched the floor. He sneaked out of his room and went to Kikyo's room. Since Silva wasn't home, he just decided to go to Kikyo. Due to his still childish mind of 9, he figured out that talking with his mother would be the best way._

 _Soon, he reached a wooden room. "It's now or never…." he murmured while twirling a bit of his hair around his finger. He was sure that this was Kikyo's room because of the Victorian style of the room. He knocked softly. "Come in."Kikyo's sleepy but still high pitched voice said._

 _Kaullo froze when he was inside the room. He saw his mom(Silva and Kikyo slept in different rooms.) in her four-post bed wearing her glamorous nightgown. His mother was especially beautiful now that she took her visor off._

 _In fact, she looked a lot like Illu-nii.(He remembered her face before that 'burning accident' she had with her face.) "Kaullo? My daughter, come to mommy. What's wrong?" Kikyo asked._

 _Kaullo skidded over to her and sat at the side of the bed, looking down at her. "Kaullo misses Onii-tan."_

 _Kikyo sighed. "I know, I know. But don't worry, Illumi will get him back."_

 _"Can I ask you something?"_

 _Kikyo wondered what was going through the mind of her youngest and last(She wasn't planning to have another one!) child. She talked about herself in the first person! "Go ahead, sweetie." She said._

 _"Mommy, can….can I go out?" Kaullo asked innocently._

 _Kikyo smiled. "Of course you can. No potty anymore I guess." The woman sighed in relief. Who would have thought that her 9-year old Kaullo still needed her potty?_

 _"Yadda."_

 _Kikyo looked at her._

 _"That's not what I meant. I don't want to go out of the house, I want to go out Kukurou Mountain." Kaullo looked at her with determination in his eyes._

 _Kikyo paled. How could her sweetheart say that?! Killua has been a bad influence! "N-Nani…No! I mean, why?" She tried to control herself._

 _"Because it's fun to be outside." Kaullo said flatly._

 _"Sweetie, from where the idea?"_

 _"The TV!"_

 _"The Tv. Ehehehe…" Kikyo made a mental note to destroy all the televisions in the house._

 _"Why do you want to go there?" she asked her child again._

 _"I want to strip, dance like a slut, get drunk, go to a bar, ride a car, get in trouble and oh yeah….See Onii-tan!" Kaullo said emotionlessly. Kikyo almost fainted._

 _Kaullo tilted his head to the side. "Can I go?"_

 _Kikyo smiled while that her brow was twitching. "Kaullo…*twitch*….You can go back to your room now…"_

 _"Demo, mommy…"_

 _"KAULLO!"_

"The next morning, I had a bandage around my head." Kaullo murmured to himselfemotionlessly.

' _I still don't understand why she was so angry….'_

Kalluto looked down, but because his shoulders were shaking it was clear that he was laughing. Elilou didn't even try to hide her laughter.

Kaullo looked up and saw that Killua looked pretty pissed. "Soooo….My Imouto wants to strip, dance like a slut, get drunk, go to a bar, ride a car and get in trouble?" he forced a smile. "Interesting…"

' _Oh, oh, he seems mad!'_

"And also see you!" Kaullo added.

"This is the first time I agree with mother: You better stay at the estate."

' _Eh?'_

"MOU! Onii-tan so mean!"

' _That's not nice, Onii-tan!'_

Suddenly, Kalluto's cellphone rang. "Moshi, moshi? Oh Milluki." Kalluto said. "Mm, okay." The line went off.

Kalluto turned to Killua. "Millu-nii got a birthday present for you." he said.

Killua smirked. "Honto ni? I'm excited."

Elilou coughed. "I know that this is unnecessary but…" she got off from her seat and hugged the albino. "take care of yourself."

The white-haired boy smiled warmly and hugged her back. "Arigatou, Elilou."

"Onii-tan…" Kaullo spread his arms wide. "Hug, hug."

"Sure~" Killua picked Kaullo up and hugged him. Kaullo wrapped his legs around his brother's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck. He breathed his brother's scent in."Kaullo really, really loves Onii-tan…" He muttered.

Killua hummed. "I know. I love you too." He then looked at Kalluto. "Come join us, Kalluto."

The second youngest brother looked a bit hesitant as he walked closer to Killua and also gave him a hug. The three of them stayed like that for a while.

* * *

 **Answer to Whiskeringts: *giggle* Hehe, I'm happy that you thought it was funny and I hope you also enjoyed the other chapters.**

 **Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Answer to shi-chan: Thanks :D**

 **I continue as soon as I get new ideas!**

 **Answer to Niomi Nicole287: Yeah, poor sweetie Kaullo XD**


End file.
